She Would Be His Sun (and He Would Be Her Shade)
by Raelin Dex
Summary: KH3 Ending Spoilers. Moments of time between Riku and Naminé when everything was over. RikuNami but nothing explicit, just snippets of emotion and comfort.


**A/N:** Who didn't absolutely love the ending of KH3? So many feels. I wanted to play with moments between Riku and Naminé before he inevitably left to find Sora. Because really...the boy would get lost trying to find his own shoes. :) Any typos or errors will be fixed as I find them, if any. Enjoy.

CoverArt found on Tumblr- I do not own.

* * *

**She Would Be His Sun (and He Would Be Her Shade)**

Everyone knew, by the end of it, that Riku wasn't like any of them. He started off the same as many that Sora rescued from the abyss—harboring the darkness, falling to it, being possessed by it, and inevitably shunning it for the light.

Riku's journey itself was the same.

It was the ending that differed.

The others that had come from that abyss to fight for the light had abolished darkness from inside them entirely; tossing it aside like a black nightmare never to be seen again. They shined in the light even despite their mistakes. They bathed in the warm glow that seemed to emanate from Sora and entangle everyone connected to him.

But not Riku. They knew he had never cast out the darkness. No—he couldn't. Because he _was_ darkness. He had embraced it so fully that it was a part of his every being, a part of his very soul and heart.

So, Riku was a conundrum to them: a friend floating somewhere between the grey. They knew they could trust him now, after everything, but their eyes would still drift to his with a hint of fear. A hint of trepidation.

Master Yen Sid had told Riku once that it was because they didn't understand the true nature of darkness. They could only see heartless and dread and _Xehanort_.

They couldn't see what he saw—couldn't see the darkness as a blanket around the purest light; its protection and comfort on the coldest nights and cool relief on the hottest days.

But it didn't matter to him, not really.

Because he had his light. And he was her protector.

Even if no one else knew, _she_ did, and that's what lit his way home.

After Xehanort was defeated and Sora parted from them to search for Kairi, Riku stood alone with Mickey on the front step of Yen Sid's Tower.

"Ienzo says that Naminé will wake up any time now," Mickey smiled after making sure that they were alone on the steps. Everyone in the Tower was their friends, but that didn't mean that Riku wanted to talk about such things with everyone. "Go to her, Riku. _You_ deserve this as much as she does."

Riku sighed and ran a doubtful hand through his short silver hair. "All this waiting, and now that it's time...I'm nervous," he seemed to crumple in on himself despite all his supposed confidence.

Mickey chuckled as Riku plopped on the step and patted a warm hand on the teen's shoulder. It wasn't lost on Mickey how close they'd become that Riku would be so honest with him. "Aw, c'mon, Riku. Even the best fighters have to take some time to remember _why_ we fight."

Riku's eyes seemed to pierce through the elder mouse just then. Over the years of darkness and pain, their color may have dimmed from their childish glowing aqua to a dull forest green, but the emotion held in them was never lost...not once. "I...what if she wakes up and doesn't feel the same as she used to? I mean..." the boy was struggling with his own self-deprecation and shifted his gaze to his hands. "Even if she _does_ remember...I'm not even the same me anymore."

Mickey hummed a little and looked up to the vast stars above. "That's true," he let hang for some time. "But your heart is still the same. And that is what connected you to her," Mickey's soft smile didn't waver as Riku slowly looked to him. "Doesn't really matter what's remembered and what's not. The connection is still there, and _that_ is what counts."

Riku's expression was unreadable, but he huffed a smile all the same. "Guess you're right."

"'Course I am," Mickey grinned before jumping to his feet. "Now. Why don't ya' take the Gummi Ship and head to Radiant Gardens. Take all the time ya' need."

When Riku met his loyal companion's gaze, his eyes were filled with a promise of undying gratitude. "Can you call me if you guys hear anything from Sora?"

"I'd imagine he'd call you first, but 'course we will. Now go on," Mickey eagerly pushed Riku off the steps and toward the ship. "If ya' leave now ya' can escape before anyone tries to hitch a ride."

Riku was laughing now—a rare, genuine sound that filled the King's heart with light. "Alright—alright I'm going!"

oOo

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was the color of the room. For so long, all she ever knew was white. White walls, white furniture, white floors. But here (wherever _here_ was) the walls were a warm blue-grey. There were colorful tapestries flowing across them, giving life to the otherwise dull expanse of space. There was a soft red blanket draped over her body and a grey pillow under her head.

She could see even from where she lay that _she_ was the same. Her skin was paler than porcelain, her hair as flaxen white as the sun. Peaking out from under the blanket, she could see the familiar folds of the white that made up her dress. Her feet were bare, she noted as she wiggled them, but that was of no matter.

For all that was new and all the was the same, she knew in an instant that she was finally _free_.

"Oh! She's awake!" a sudden gasp from somewhere close by jolted Naminé from her thoughts. When she spotted a young scientist approaching her from a far doorway, her first reaction was _fear_. She knew this man. He was with the Organization. He was one of the ones who-

"Don't worry, Miss! I-I'm not a Nobody anymore. It's okay! I'm...I'm one of the good guys now," he was so timid and his voice was so kind, Naminé almost couldn't help but relax.

"Where...where are we?" her voice was cracked and softer than she remembered it. Maybe from lack of use, or disuse...which one she didn't know.

"Well, you are a guest at the newly restored Radiant Gardens, Miss Naminé," this scientist had a wonderful smile, Naminé decided. "My name is Ienzo, although you remember my regrettable alter-ego, Zexion."

Slowly, Naminé pulled herself to a sit and stared at her hands before taking in more of the room around her. It was warm and quiet. Almost...safe. The concept was so foreign to her she almost found herself uneasy. "How am I here? Am I still a Nobody?"

"Perhaps I can answer that," came a new voice. A familiar voice that sent a shiver through her small spine.

But the man that appeared from the doorway did not match the voice she knew. This man was blond, wore a clean white coat, and had a gentle knowing warmth behind his chestnut eyes. "Y-you're..." Naminé started, but her voice caught in her throat.

"Ienzo," the man began calmly. "Would you give me a few moments with Naminé, please?"

"Of course," the young man had bowed away before Naminé even had the chance to react—to ask him to stay.

When they were alone, the man silently eased into a chair beside Naminé's bed. He stared at her for a long minute, and she stared back: frightened, but determined to prove her worth where she failed in the past.

Then, suddenly, a smile pulled at the old man's features and caught in his eyes. "I am glad to see your spirit still intact, my girl."

"_Girl_?"

This voice, the _man_ she knew connected to the sound would have never called her a girl; would have never acknowledged anything that could make her feel _human_.

The man's smile fell into a frown so sad then, Naminé almost thought he would cry. "I owe you a great deal more apologies than most, dear Naminé."

Her eyes narrowed just slightly and legs curled under her as she moved to face the man more clearly. "Are you...DiZ?"

The man hummed. "DiZ...was a cover that allowed me to hide while Xehanort stole my true name."

"Ansem," she awed quietly. Suddenly so many things made more sense. "You're Ansem the Wise."

He nodded rather solemnly. "I wish that being so could free me from some of the guilt of my past actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know," he admitted quietly, looking away. "I didn't allow myself to see...that Nobodies could be just as human as anyone else," his tone was that of an old man grieving every sin he'd ever committed.

Naminé felt sorry for him. No matter what he had done, or tried to do, that much guilt was heartbreaking on any face.

"All that time," he continued, his hands moving to hold one of Naminé's. She allowed it. "You had a heart growing inside of you. And all that time, I told you that you were nothing. If not for Riku's rebellion, I would have had you and Lea both destroyed," he sighed deeply. "Naminé, I am truly sorry."

Naminé didn't know how to react. In a way, she held no ill feelings toward this old-hearted man. He meant well, even back then, she could see that. "It's alright, Master Ansem," she soothed with the sad smile that felt truly _hers_. "You were only doing what you thought was right."

Ansem sat back and shook his head, a melancholy laugh tumbling from his chest. "Even after all the nonsense I told you, all the prejudice put upon you...you've grown into the kindest heart of us all. You are truly a being born of light."

Naminé felt her cheeks warm and she looked away, focusing on the threads of crimson in the blanket across her lap. "I learned from those closest to me, what a heart really is."

"Ah, yes," Ansem truly did smile then. "Speaking of, I believe you will have a very welcome visitor soon."

"A...visitor?" Naminé found herself staring back down at her hands. "I-I don't understand, how am I _here_?"

"Riku found a vessel for your heart, of course," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but the words left Naminé reeling. _Riku_! The last she'd seen of him, he was finally free of Ansem Seeker of Darkness' body, free of the blindfold hiding his honest eyes, and left with an almost-there smile as he was surrounded by his friends. They'd barely spoke since their time at the Mansion, but somewhere...she still dared to hope.

"Where...where is Riku now?"

Ansem didn't respond at first, but instead stood and reached out a hand. "Come, dear girl. I think it's time you saw the sun you reflect so much."

oOo

From the moment they stepped outside, Naminé decided that _radiant_ was truly the perfect word to describe this place. The castle around her glistened in the early day sun as lush gardens sparkled in the light. There was a scent of honey wafting in the air, carried on a gentle breeze that ruffled the hem of her dress. She'd put on her sandals before leaving the lab she'd woken in, but the sun's rays still warmed her toes.

She couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace.

Then, rather abruptly, a sharp burst of wind rushed across her face and blew back her hair. She closed her eyes and raised a hand to shield her skin from the gust, but she could still hear the sound of an engine coming closer.

A part of her was frightened that it was Xemnas come to steal her away, but...he wouldn't need a machine to do that, would he?

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and squinted through the wind.

It was a Gummi Ship. Brightly colored and marked with the insignia of King Mickey.

Suddenly, she was aware of her heart pounding in her ears and a deep tremble under her skin. _Could it be?_

She hardly noticed Master Ansem back away when the Ship landed in the garden.

The hatch popped.

A door slid open.

Time around them soothed to a bated halt.

There, in front of her, was a young man so different from the one she remembered. He was taller and more worn, but he carried the same gentle smile she would never forget.

She could feel her lips pulling up, her eyes watering with tears as he silently reached out a beckoning hand.

Her hand moved on its own accord to rest in his.

_He was real_.

And then, the spell was broken and time surged again. Before she knew what was happening, she crashed into his arms and clasped her free hand around his neck. "You're here," she breathed, sound almost lost under the pounding of her heart.

He chuckled warmly, vibration radiating through her chest and into her bones. "And so are you," he murmured back, rugged voice almost trembling in her ear.

The embrace lasted minutes, but to Naminé, it could have been a lifetime. _Finally_, they were together and nothing was left to tear them apart.

When Riku slowly pulled away though, Naminé found her newly-whole heart still catching in her throat. Was he going to leave?

"Naminé," he spoke her name like a treasured gift. His eyes, full and shining, held steady with hers as his hand came to cup her pale cheek. She leaned into his touch, finding her own fingers gliding over his. "Come home with me?"

The smile that overtook her in that moment floated to the very tips of her hair and glittered in the morning sun. A joyful tear slipped over her lashes and dashed over Riku's thumb as he caressed her cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

He grinned, too, and Naminé realized that this was the first truly happy smile she'd ever seen from him in all this time.

There was no sadness, no pain; just a lingering shadow that felt like a welcome shade on a cloudless day.

"Let's go home."

oOo

The journey to Destiny Islands took longer than it would have through a x-blade door or a portal of darkness, but Naminé found she didn't mind. This way—the long way—was so much more peaceful.

With the Ship's navigation steering them on autopilot, Riku had leaned his chair back next to hers and stared up at the endless stars around them. His fingers were laced with hers in a loose grasp that was as natural as it was comforting.

Her legs were drawn up under her and she leaned her head against her chair, following Riku's gaze to the space outside. "It's so beautiful," she said, voice barely above a whisper in the small space.

Riku's finger's flexed around hers. "I missed this, before," he admitted, just as quietly. "There was a while there I thought I'd never get to see it again...or you,"

Naminé shifted slightly, eyes turning to meet Riku's. "I knew you would."

"You're sounding like Sora now," he chuckled warmly, but Naminé caught the sadness hanging behind his words.

"What's happened, Riku?"

His hand clenched around hers, absently reaching for support. "We..." his eyes fell closed when a subtle crack seeped into his voice. "We lost Kairi at the end. Sora...he went to find her...to save her."

Naminé was standing before she even realized it, guiding Riku's head to rest against her chest as she held him. _That_ must be why she came back when she did. Kairi's body was no longer there to hold both of their hearts. Words were lost on her, but she knew she didn't need them when Riku wrapped his arms round her back.

Reaching out with her heart, she could still feel Kairi and Sora. They were far away, but _there_ nonetheless.

"They'll find a way home, I just know it," she finally said, cheek resting on his rough starlit hair.

Riku didn't respond, but his arms tightened around her and his deep, calming breath whispered across her skin.

oOo

Settling in to life on Destiny Islands was better than Naminé had ever imagined. The bits and pieces she'd seen through Sora's memories paled in comparison to the real thing. The palm trees, the sand, the tiny seashells washed ashore...

The residents of the Islands had thought they were an odd bunch, at first, but when the rumors filtered around of _heroes_, most were quite kind and allowed them to live in peace.

From her brief time here, she learned that Riku had no family left on the island, but had a small hut built into a tree on the Outer Island she was most familiar with— the one Sora remembered the most. It was Riku's favorite place.

She'd hinted once that she should find her own place to live, but Riku never acknowledged it. His hut had plenty of room for two, after all.

In honesty, they had visits from their friends so often that Mickey joked they should just turn the tiny Island into a private hotel.

One day, quite magically, Kairi appeared on the Island dock, sitting on the wood, staring out over the sea. They had been overjoyed to see her, of course, but there was heartache, too, when Sora never materialized by her side.

A day had gone by and she hadn't talked much about it yet, but they already knew—Sora had pulled her from death and lost himself in the process.

But even still, there was hope.

They were all connected to him, and that connection was still strong.

So Sora must still be strong, too.

But Naminé knew that couldn't be enough for Riku. That thought had pierced her heart the moment Kairi returned alone.

It was late that night after a bonfire with their friends that found Naminé choked inside. All the hurt she didn't want to show through was biting at her ribs to escape. She was leaning against Riku's side, desperately trying to enjoy the remnants of warmth emanating from the weakening fire. Their friends were all snoring across the beach or taking shelter inside from the coming nights' chill.

They alone were awake, save for their dear Kairi sitting like a statue on the slanted palm tree by the sea. She never seemed to tire or weaken, simply quietly resolved to wait for any sign that her boy would finally come home.

At some point, Riku's arm had wrapped around Naminé's shoulder and his hand laced with hers under her blanket.

The silence was deafening under the soft crackle of the fire and Naminé knew it was time.

"You have to bring him home," she whispered, voice tight as she choked back the selfish regret of truth.

He sighed heavily as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She could swear he kissed her head just then. "He would do the same for me."

She tried to smile, she really did. But the fire swam in her vision and her fingers trembled in his grasp. "I'll wait for you, just like Kairi waits for him."

She could feel Riku's gaze shift to Kairi's shadowy form in the distance. "I promise you, Naminé, I will come home. We both will."

Her body was already flush with his side, but that didn't stop her from curving further against him. "I know you will."

His grip loosened from hers and his hand gently pulled her chin towards him. She was gazing into his soulful emerald eyes, embracing every ounce of life within despite the watery blur of her own vision.

He leaned to her, slowly, softly, and she found herself reaching for him, slender hand twining with his glowing silver-heather hair. Almost on instinct, her eyes drifted close and their lips met in a silent, loving kiss.

For a long time, they were both still; holding each other in the tender glow, breathing the same space of ember-warmed sea air.

And when they parted, it was with a promise: a promise that everyone would soon be whole again. A promise that this accidental sun and her winter shadow would always be together, no matter where the journey may take them.

**End.**


End file.
